


The King's Command by ras_elased [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The King's Command by ras_elasedShort little post-ep for 1.04, dealing with the fallout.





	The King's Command by ras_elased [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King's Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112971) by [ras_elased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased). 



> Originally posted in 2008 on LJ

Title: The King's Command

Author: Ras Elased

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: Merlin, Arthur

Rating: PG

Warnings: minor spoilers up to ep 4

Summary: Short little post-ep for 1.04, dealing with the fallout.

Text: [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112971)

Length: 00:07:32

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/the%20kings%20comand.mp3)


End file.
